Vanguard Adventures
by ArborosDragon
Summary: Small shorts of the many units that live on Cray. Some that relate to the anime and even some original stories as well. All rights to Bushiroad
1. Arise! (Chapter 1)

Arise!

Chapter 1

Imagine this. Celestial bodies acting as vanguards to do battle on a planet that is similar to Earth. That planet is called Cray. Unlike Earth, it is filled with many diverse species, such as dragons, dryads, elves, beasts and even humans with the addition of much more. These species are divided into great nations and divided more into multiple clans. Like Earth, Cray is victim to many battles, mostly between two great nations. The United Sanctuary and the Dragon Empire. Once one grand nation, the two are split off and are at each other's throat constantly. Today was no different.

"Your majesty," a voice said huffing. Alfred, King of the United Sanctuary, glanced up from his throne and eyed a messenger. He seems like he used all his energy just to get here.

"What is it?" Alfred said without a hint of emotion, "What has happened?"

The messenger paused to catch his breath. Finally he answered.

"It's on... the border. Our scouts have spotted a Dragon Empire patrol coming directly at us."

Alfred eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Could be just a message or some type of package?"

"No sire, they were armed."

"..."

The messenger looked up to meet the king's eyes. "What should we do?"

Alfred stayed silent, analyzing the situation at hand. "Prepare the Royal Paladins at the border. We will try to talk peace to the patrol. If things get out of hand, we will at least have some type of protection."

"The Royal Paladins, your majesty? Isn't that getting a little overboard?"

"This is the Dragon Empire, you can never be overboard with them."

The messenger looked down and looked back up. "Ok, I'll go tell them right away."

"Before you go," Alfred said as the messenger was leaving, "Has my friend returned from his mission?"

The messenger knew right away who he was talking about. "I'm sorry sire, but there was no message yet of his return. Why do you ask?"

"I fear that this is no ordinary patrol."

...

At the border, in the midst of the Royal Paladin army, a small figure was seen going up the ranks of the army. At first glance, he may seem like nothing, but Marron is part of the mighty clan. His skills brought him here. He finally reached where he wanted to go, the top of the observation tower, the one where the patrol was spotted.

"Hey, you," Marron said to the scout with the eye glass, "Let me see."

"Of course Paladin." The scout handed it to him and Marron looked out. They were right with the patrol. It was composed of lizard men and a few humans. They were armed, but they were only seven of them, nothing to fear. However, Alfred made the call to have their clan march out here so all were anxious of the upcoming moments.

Marron out away the glass and handed it to the scout. "See if you spot anything else. I don't want anything else coming at us."

"For a youngling, you sure talk big," said a other scout.

Marron almost blushed at the compliment, but quickly found out that it was more of a tease. "Uhh, well, being a Mage has its perks!" The little mage quickly left the tower avoiding any more conversations.

After minutes that felt like hours, the Dragon Empire patrol finally reached the Royal Paladin army. Marron was in the front with another recognizable paladin, Gallatine. Being nicknamed The Knight of Silence, his actions and bravery has got him in the Royal Paladins.

"Do you think it's an attack?" Marron asked Gallatine.

Without turning, the knight said, "If it is some sort of attack, we'll be ready."

Marron gulped and looked at the patrol. He had experienced combat, but never had he fought anyone from the rival nation. He heard many stories of ruthless and barbaric warriors that slew their foes almost instantly. Looking at said "ruthless warriors" they were just soldiers with different armor. And some of them were lizards.

One lizard walked forward and in a whispery voice he said, "Sooooo, this is Alfred's response to us? Quite a paranoid king you have there."

Marron gritted his teeth, not taking the insult well. Gallatine replied calmly, "Just state your name and business here. What our king has in mind has nothing to do with the situation now."

The lizard eyed Gallatine coldly. "I go by the name, Conroe, human. My business here is to deliver a message. Our emperor is sick of having his empire... incomplete. I was here to ask you to give up your nation."

Marron quickly barged in. "You think you can simply walk here and take United Sanctuary like that?"

Conroe smiled, showing his sharp teeth and long tongue. "If that were to happen, it wouldn't be fun. No..., we prefer this approach."

"Up in the sky!" A voice cried. Marron quickly looked up and his eyes nearly shrank. A whole armada of dragon warriors were in the sky. Just barely, a symbol can be seen on their armor. They were Kagero, Dragon Empire's anti-ground unit.

"But if Kagero is here, then that must mean..."

Conroe then laughed menacingly. "So you know who must be leading this attack. Do you humans?!"

Gallatine silently said one word. "Overlord..."

Marron heart sank from hearing that. The one dragon who is said to have flames hot like the flames of hell. To have strength beyond compare. One of, if not, the strongest dragon in the nation.

And he's here.

Conroe took out his dagger and roared, the Kagero swooping in to attack the Royal Paladin.

...

Elsewhere, a figure can be seen running towards the border. Alongside it was a smaller figure, running on four legs. His armor was unmistakable, proving that he is indeed from United Sanctuary. He stopped on the side of a cliff, over viewing the upcoming battle.

"We're too late!" the small figure cried.

"No," the larger figure said. The knight took out his sword and held it into the air. The sword shined along with his blue and white armor. "We came just in time."


	2. Arise! (Chapter 2)

Arise!

Chapter 2

Alfred stood at the balcony of his castle. His forecast was correct. It was indeed the Kagero. Even though the border was way out of his sight, he could sense the battle far away. He would be out there, fight along his fellow knights, but now wasn't the time to do so. He wanted to test the Royal Paladin's skill of fighting the Dragon Empire. They have sworn loyalty to him and United Sanctuary and it was time to put that loyalty in action. He sighed. It probably wasn't the best method, but it was the only way. If the chance the Paladins are losing, he would charge in himself in his mighty steed.

"Until then...," Alfred said to himself, "I wish you Godspeed."

...

A small pink dog, Flogal, ran in between the Paladins who were being attacked by the Kagero. It jumped on the head of a dragon warrior to then bite the neck of another. Another canine, an armored dog with armor and a sword in his mouth, jumped out of nowhere and stabbed the dragon in the chest. The dragon warrior fell on the ground, dead. The two dogs landed next to each other.

"Good job Barcgal, but your timing could be a bit better."

The Barcgal growled then motioned to focus on the battle.

"Come on! We got them on the.."

Suddenly, a giant explosion appeared near them, sensing the two dogs flying. Barcgal landed on his feat. Flogal wasn't so lucky.

The armored dog looked up to see a giant wyvern above them, accompanied by smaller wyverns ridden on humans.

The wyverns roared at them and flew at them.

In another area, Marron was blasting dragons out of the sky with his spells with the help of another Royal Paladin, Elaine the elf.

"As long as we keep this up, their flyers should be down!" Marron shouted as another Dragon fell.

"Yes," Elaine replied calmly, "I will do everything in my power to ensure United Santuary's safety."

Suddenly, a fearsome roar came nearby. Both magic users focused at that sound.

"Stop it from advancing!" a paladin yelled.

"I can't! It's too... AHHH!"

Marron sweated. Could it be Overlord? No, if it was, he would of saw him already. The dragon was said to be the half the size of the castle. If that's the case, what could it be?

The group of Paladins in front of him were knocked aside and revealed the approaching force. It was a tall suit of red armor with a menacing blade. It's wearer was not human, but this blue monster looking humanoid. Even if it wasn't Overlord, this armor thing was still a bit threating.

"I have heard of this armor," Elaine said to Marron, "It is said that it is

an armor that has a demon embodied in it. It's name is Bahr."

"Did you say demon?"

As soon as she could respond, Bahr looked at Elaine with his soulless eyes. With another roar, Bahr charged at the two. Marron tried to keep his cool and blasted magic bolts at him. The bolts hit, but then didn't seem to do anything. Elaine helped as well with her own bolts, but even together, Bahr kept on charging forward.

"Keep on going!" Marron ordered. "It'll bound to work sooner or later!" However, they didn't. It just made Bahr angry. It then roared again and ran faster towards his attackers. It was too late react when it was above the Paladins. Marron gritted his teeth and shot one more blast. Suddenly, a barrier came between the two and Bahr's attack was blocked. Marron gaped at the shield and looked in front of him to see Iseult, the Flash Shield. She came so fast, he didn't even see her come in front of him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Iseult said, "Go!"

Marron and Elaine glanced at each other and nodded. Together, they both focused their energy on a single point. Bahr was too busy slamming the shield with his sword to notice. Finally, the energy was ready.

"Now!" Marron yelled. Iseult released the barrier and the mages' attack shot forward in the form of a giant beam. Bahr tried to block the beam with it's sword, but it was too powerful. It was sent flying into the air. Marron smiled and held up his hand for a high five. The two female Paladins, however, were already gone to continue the battle. The little mage lowered his hand awkwardly and went to the battle.

In the middle of the fight, Gallatin was blindly fighting the Kagero units. His valor raised the morale of the nearby Paladins so his party was doing quite well against the Kagero. The dragons were slain one by one when eventually all of them in their vicinity was vanquished. A cheer went through all of them and even Gallatin couldn't help to join in.

Their celebration was soon finished when a loud roar filled the air. The knights turned to see a giant blue two- headed dragon charging at them. Fire came out of their mouths and of their hands, scorching everything in their path. Gallatin looked at his new foe calmly, his allies standing behind him, ready for their order.

"Ok, here's how we do this," Gallatin said, seeing that the dragon was closing the distance between them. "You three with the shields, you'll be our front line to block the fire and the rest of us will be behind you. If the dragon decides to stomp on us, break out of formation and then attack. Rinse and repeat."

"Hoo-ah!" They all cried.

"I expect to see all of you alive after this battle. Do not disappoint me."

The dragon now leaped and was going to land of the party of Paladins.

"Disperse!" The knights got out just in time before the dragon could squish them. Angry that it didn't kill the humans, the two heads now released their searing flames at them. The Paladins formed separate groups, having one shield in the front while the others huddled behind him. Gallatin felt the intense heat being blasted at him, but he knew his plan was working. All he needed to do is to wait out until the flames wear out.

"Sir!" a knight yelled out to Gallatin, "We have a problem."

"Report!"

"The shields sir! They're melting!"

"What?" The shields were made of the finest metal in United Santuary, being able to withstand any blow. To be melted by this dragon wasn't even a second thought. The giant dragon showed no hint of stopping, as if it can keep on breathing fire for hours. If this continues, they'll be nothing but ashes. They needed backup, but everyone else was too busy handling their own battles.

Is this where my duty as a knight ends, Gallatin thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, crackling blue energy came out of the ground and encased the dragon. It roared with pain and stopped breathing its fire. In a flash, a white knight jumped out of nowhere and stabbed the dragon between the necks of the dragon. It roared even more and shook of the knight and ran away. Gallatin's group got out of their defenses and looked at their savior. In recognizable blue and white armor, with his mighty sword, it was none other than...

"Blaster Blade!" a paladin yelled, "It's Blaster Blade everyone!" A cheer ran out to all the nearby Paladins of the arrival of this legendary knight. Gallatine walked forward towards Blaster Blade and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It is good to have you here my friend." Blaster did the same.

"It is. How is the situation?"

"Well as you see around you, not so great. The Kagero has outnumbered 3 to 1, though now that you're here, those odds are now evened."

"I appreciate your confidence in me, but the dragons are sure to have an ace up their sleeve also."

Gallatin nodded. "The mighty dragon they call Overlord."

...

Up in the Kagero air ship, one human named Nehalem was climbing up the levels of the vessel. Finally, he stopped in front of two massive doors, tall enough to fit two dragons. The dragon knight spoke in the Empire's language and the doors opened automatically. Inside was an equally massive dark room, lit only by dim lights. Nehalem walked right in and the doors behind him shut. Nehalem looked up in the darkness and spoke.

"My lord, the Royal Paladins' numbers are slimming, just as we planned."

A massive growl filled the room, shaking the walls within.

"Yes, this battle should be finished in minutes. However, the Paladins seem to be pushing out forces back."

A loud slam followed with a loud roar.

"It seems the one they call Blaster Blade has appeared on the battlefield. It was risen their morale and they are actually putting up a fight."

Yellow eyes shined near the top of the room.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure killing him now in front of his clan. Shall I give the order?"

A roar answered his question. Nehalem kneeled down.

"My dragon knights will wait for you outside. May the blood of the dragon emperor give us strength in this battle."

Nehalem turned and walked outside. Back in the room, the ginormous figure stood and roared once more. The floor on the ground suddenly began to open, revealing the surface below. The figure leaped down and opened his wings. Outside, he was finally recognizable. Equipped with red scales hard enough to withstand the hottest of flames, spikes sharp enough to easily pierce through the toughest of armor, flames comparable to the flames of the apocalypse, and the destructive Sword of Apocalypse, one of the Empire's strongest weapons ever made. The dragons around him shuddered when their commander appeared.

The Dragonic Overlord is ready to do his only purpose: seek and destory all who dare question the Dragon Empire.


End file.
